finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Black Mage (job)
from Final Fantasy IX is a Black Mage.]] The '''Black Mage' ( or ), also called Black Wizard, is a job class in the ''Final Fantasy'' series, and is featured in several installments. Black Mages wear outfits similar to classic wizards, consisting of blue robes and pointy hats, usually yellow or brown. Their faces are not visible in the shade of their hats, except for their eyes which shine brightly. A Black Mage's primary ability is to cast Black Magic, which usually consists of attack spells, but also contains some effect spells. In later installments, Black Mages are given the Focus ability, which allows them to store power for the next turn. Their magic is their main focus and in this, Black Mages are one of the simplest but most effective jobs. Black Mages usually equip magical rods and staves, but also sometimes daggers. Their armor is limited to lightweight vests and mage robes. Black Mages, as with most mages, have high magical stats but low HP and defenses. The Magus job is a more powerful version of the Black Mage. The Black Mage has become one of the most recognized symbols of the Final Fantasy series, similar to the name "Cid", chocobos, and moogles. Appearances ''Final Fantasy One of the six basic job classes, Black Mages have the lowest HP of any class, but have powerful magic. They upgrade to Black Wizards, which have even greater magical abilities. Once upgraded to Black Wizards, they can cast all black magic spells. Final Fantasy II Black Mages appear in the town of Mysidia as non-playable characters, as well as in the magic shops. The shopkeepers are dressed in blue, while the non-playable ones are in orange. Final Fantasy III The Black Mage is a job class obtained from the Wind Crystal and has powerful magical stats. Final Fantasy IV In the older translations, Black Mage was called Black Wizard. Rydia and Palom are both Black Mages. However, because Rydia is also a Summoner, she learns her Black Magic at a slower rate than Palom. Black Mages also appear as NPCs. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Rydia?, Rydia, and Palom are all Black Mages. The imposter Rydia and Rydia are also Summoners. Black Mages also makes an appearance as NPCs in Baron Castle. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Black Mage is a character who, along with White Mage, accompanies Ceodore and the Hooded Man as they pass through the Devil's Road. Rydia and Palom also return as playable characters. More focus is put on Rydia's Black Magic for the first part of the game as she is unable to summon. Final Fantasy V The Black Mage is one of the first job classes received from the Wind Crystal. It focuses on using Black Magic, but the addition of the Mystic Knight hampers its effectiveness slightly, as Mystic Knights can enchant their swords with Black Magic and have much better equipment and offensive abilities than Black Mages. Final Fantasy VII Although not referred as such, the Cetra race looks like bearded Black Mages. Final Fantasy VIII Black Mage makes a cameo in the Triple Triad tutorial, where a pointy-hatted Black Mage can been seen playing the famous card game. Final Fantasy IX The Black Mage is not a mere job class, but an entire race. Produced from Mist by Kuja's magic, the majority of Black Mages are soulless dolls who serve Kuja's whim to destroy kingdoms. However, a few have achieved sentience and live peaceful lives in the Black Mage Village. Vivi is the prototype Black Mage and has a significantly longer lifespan, and appears to have always been sentient. Early concept art also shows a man job changed into a Black Mage. Final Fantasy X Concept art of the Black Mage was created, but it was ultimately not used (see gallery below). In the finished product, Lulu is a Black Mage, though due to the Sphere Grid system, all characters are capable of learning Black Magic. Despite being a black mage, Lulu's physical defense can grow quite strong as she traverses through her section of the sphere grid, which is quite atypical for this job class. Final Fantasy X-2 The Black Mage dressphere focuses on offensive magic and learns several support abilities that enable them to cast magic faster. However, they cannot attack physically unless they are affected by Berserk or using Mug. Final Fantasy XI The Black Mage is one of the six basic job classes available. They can cast strong spells and are the only job with access to higher level spells, including Ancient Magic. Tarutaru make natural Black Mages because of their high MP and Intelligence. Final Fantasy XII In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the Black Mage class is associated with the Capricorn sign. It can cast Black Magick and a few Green Magick and uses Staves and Hand-bombs as weapons. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Black Mage is a job for the moogle Sky Pirate, and learns offensive magic as well as status magic. Kytes serves as the party's Black Mage. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Both Noel Kreiss and Mog were given a Black Mage outfit as downloadable content. Noel's is similar to Palom's ''The After Years outfit, and Mog's has a purple headpiece and vest. ''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII Lightning can obtain a garb modeled after the Black Mage job that has the abilities Rapid Fire Lv.2 and Quick Freeze Lv.2. Merchants interested in purchasing soul seeds also wear Black Mage hats. Lightning can obtain the Black Mage's Hood as an adornment. Final Fantasy XIV Thaumaturges who meet certain conditions can obtain a Soul of the Black Mage, allowing them to switch between the two aspects at will. As a Black Mage, one has access to potent spells like Burst and Flare while losing access to abilities from certain other classes, like the healing spells learned through Conjury. Also, a miniature black mage in the style of the original ''Final Fantasy is one of three possible outcomes of summoning the "Minion of Light" (the others being a Warrior and a White Mage). ''Final Fantasy Tactics The Black Mage has powerful magic that hits several enemies, but the spells cannot differentiate between friendly and hostile units. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Black Mage is a powerful magical job class. nu mou are best suited to being Black Mages as they have better magic power growth. Montblanc starts out with this job. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Black Mage uses offensive magic and as in ''Tactics Advance, nu mou are best suited to being Black Mages as they have better magic power growth. However, learning Black Mage skills is necessary for a hume character to gain the Blue Mage and Illusionist jobs. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Crystal Defenders Crystal Defenders: Vanguard Storm Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King The Black Mage is a job class available to both Clavats and male Yukes. In order for Clavats to become Black Mages, the Black Mage Academy must first be built. Black Mages have low attack strength and hit points, but also have access to powerful elemental spells, enabling them to defeat some monsters resistant to physical attacks. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Black Mage makes an appearance, using traditional Black Magic. However, their appearance differs from the traditional Black Mage looks, donning top hats instead of traditional wizard hats. Bravely Default The Black Mage is one of the jobs that appear. It is obtained very early by defeating Ominas Crowe in the Ruins of Centro Keep. In this title, the more classic looks have a return, with wizard hats being present. In battle, Black Mages can target multiple enemies at once and require scrolls to use their elemental magic. Bravely Second: End Layer Black Mage returns as a job. Final Fantasy Dimensions Black Mage is one the starting jobs and consequently available to both groups. Dissidia Final Fantasy In the Duel Colosseum, when selected, the Black Mage job card increases the appearance rate of battle cards. Shantotto's gameplay is based on her status as a Black Mage in ''Final Fantasy XI. She uses the main Black Magic spells for damage and can inflict status ailments on enemies. During her EX Mode and in her alternate costumes, she wears typical Black Mage gear. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Black Mage job card reappears in the new Labyrinth mode, and increases the frequency of secret cards appearing. The Black Mage is also a job that can be selected for a character in the player's party for Quick Battle, Friend Cards, or wireless matches. It increases magic damage by 50%, and unlocks the advanced jobs Mystic Knight and Sage. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Black Mage from ''Final Fantasy Tactics appears as an enemy. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade The Black Mage is a job available from the start. Their preferred weapons are rods and they specialize in Intelligence abilities. Final Fantasy Artniks The Black Mage appears as character cards. Final Fantasy Artniks Dive Final Fantasy All the Bravest The Black Mage is a character available to the party, he uses the Thundaga ability during battle. Unlocks at level 5. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Black Mage appears as a recruitable character. He is unlocked along with White Mage in Mako Reactor No. 1 on Classic in ''Final Fantasy VII storyline as the Mastery Reward. ;Stats ;Abilities Black Mage can use Black Magic up to rarity rank 4. His initial Soul Break is Darkbolt which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals dark magic damage to one target. The rod Light Rod (III) can grant Black Mage access to Magic Signet which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment temporarily increases the user's Magic. ;Equipment Black Mage can equip the following weapon types: daggers and rods. The rod Light Rod (III) allows Black Mage to access Magic Signet. He can equip the following armor types: bracers, hats, and robes. He can equip accessories. FFRK Black Mage FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Tactics'' enemy. FFRK Black Mage sprites.png|Sprites of the Black Mage. FFRK Black Mage MC.png|Black Mage's Memory Crystal. FFRK Black Mage MCII.png|Black Mage's Memory Crystal II. FFRK spritesheet Black Mage.png|Spritesheet. ''Final Fantasy Explorers Black Mages use offensive magic and attack enemies from a range. Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Mobius Final Fantasy Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Black Mages appear as enemies in the dungeons. Some of them also reside as researchers in the village, selling Tonics and running a "bestiary" statue hall. Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon The Black Mage is a starter-level job for Chocobo, while Croma is a recurring Black Mage in the entire ''Chocobo series of games. ''Dice de Chocobo Final Fantasy Trading Card Game The Black Mage job is represented by numerous cards. One Fire-elemental card, featuring Arc from ''Final Fantasy III; two Ice-elemental cards featuring Luneth from Final Fantasy III and Lenna from Final Fantasy V; one Earth-elemental card features Ingus from Final Fantasy III; and three Lightning-elemental cards feature the female Black Mage from Final Fantasy Tactics and Final Fantasy Explorers and Krile from Final Fantasy V. The Magus job is represented by three cards: one Fire-elemental card and two Lightning-elemental cards. The Fire card features Arc as a Magus, while the Lightning-elemental cards feature Ingus and Refia as Magi. 2-020c Black Mage TCG.png|Luneth as a Black Mage. FF TCG Arc BM.png|Arc as a Black Mage. RefiaBlackMage TCG.png|Refia as a Black Mage. IngusBlackMage TCG.png|Ingus as a Black Mage. BartzBlackMage TCG.png|Bartz as a Black Mage. 3-023C Black Mage.jpg|Lenna as a Black Mage. GalufBlackMage TCG.png|Galuf as a Black Mage. 3-072C Black Mage Krile.jpg|Krile as a Black Mage. BlackMage XI TCG.png|Tarutaru Black Mage from Final Fantasy XI. BlackMage2 XI TCG.png|Hume Black Mage from Final Fantasy XI. BlackMage XIV TCG.png|Lalafell Black Mage from Final Fantasy XIV. BlackMageFemale TCG.png|Female Black Mage from Tactics. BlackMageMale TCG.png|Male Black Mage from Tactics. BlackMage TCG.png|Hume Black Mage from Tactics Advance. BlackMage Moogle TCG.png|Moogle Black Mage from Tactics Advance. BlackMage NuMou TCG.png|Nu mou Black Mage from Tactics Advance. BlackMage Hume TCG.png|Hume Black Mage from Tactics A2. YukeBlackMage TCG.png|Yuke Black Mage from Crystal Chronicles. BlackMage Explorers TCG.png|Black Mage from Final Fantasy Explorers. LunethMagus TCG.png|Luneth as a Magus. 1-020c - Magus TCG.png|Arc as a Magus. IngusMagus TCG.png|Ingus as a Magus. RefiaMagus TCG.png|Refia as a Magus. ''Triple Triad Black Mages from the series appear on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 006x Black Mage.png|''Final Fantasy'' 025a Black Mage.png|''Final Fantasy III'' 096a Black Mage.png|''Final Fantasy V'' 333a Black Mage.png|''Final Fantasy XI'' 399a Black Mage (JP).png|''Final Fantasy Grandmasters'' ''World of Final Fantasy WoFF Black Mage.png|Black Mage Samurai Rising Black Mage is one of the jobs in the upcoming mobile action RPG.http://samurai-rising.jp/ Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In the Kingdom Hearts series, several Heartless have faces identical to those of a Black Mage. Shadows, the weakest and most common form of Heartless, bear the iconic black face and body with yellow, glowing eyes. Certain Heartless that bear a black face and yellow eyes, such as the Blue Rhapsody, take this a step further because they are adorned with hats similar in design to a Black Mage's and almost appear to be wearing cloaks. When Sora goes into Wisdom or Master Drive form in Halloween Town, his mask changes into an image of a Black Mage (half of a Black Mage for Master). Sora's Anti Form consists of a pitch black body with glowing yellow eyes that resemble classic Black Mages. Though not related to the Heartless in any way, Vivi Ornitier from Final Fantasy IX, known in the game only by his first name, appears as a member of Seifer's Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee in Kingdom Hearts II. Vivi's unwillingly heavy involvement in the many oddities present in the early parts of the game may be a reference to his Final Fantasy IX counterpart as a Black Mage, as well as the large mysteries surrounding him in said game. Donald Duck's starting staff is adorned by a stylized Black Mage figure. Several spells classified as Black Magic, which Black Mages are masters of, can be utilized throughout the series by multiple characters. Some Black Magic present within the Kingdom Hearts series includes Fire, Quake, and Meteor. ''League of Legends'' In the PvP game League of Legends exists a champion called Veigar. While he is never referred to as a Black Mage, his abilities to cast powerful, destructive magic and his physical appearance would certainly point to an influence from the traditional Final Fantasy Black Mage. ''Legend of Mana'' There are two statues of a Final Fantasy-style Black Mage: the first one is a Black Mage holding a staff found outside the Academy of Magic's entrance in Geo, while the second is found inside Mephianse's office on the lower area of his office in the middle reading a book. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 The Black Mage appeared as a secret character in the sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. Black Mage's special shot is Meteor Shot. Rather than being wrapped around him, his cape is behind him and is only attached at the neck. ''Mario Sports Mix Black Mage reappeared in ''Mario Sports Mix for the Nintendo Wii alongside the same four unlockable Final Fantasy characters with which he debuted. He is also included in 3-3 Star Ship Battle. ''The Knights of Avalon'' The Knights of Avalon collaboration project with Final Fantasy Brigade Break the Seal, the social game has to offer a limited summoning magic stone "SR Chocobo" and a limited collaboration armor of the White Mage and Black Mage http://www.gamer.ne.jp/news/201401200052. ''Square Enix Legend World'' The Black Mage version from Final Fantasy XI appears as a card. ''Heavenstrike Rivals Black Mage and Black Wizard are units and their ability is Discombobulate. Black Mage can be promoted to Black Wizard. HSR Black Mage.png|Black Mage. HSR Black Wizard.png|Black Wizard. ''Puzzle & Dragons The Black Mage appears in Puzzle & Dragons as part of the Crystal Defenders collaboration. PAD Black Mage.png|Black Mage. PAD Black Mage2.png|Black Mage evolution. PAD Black Mage3.png|Black Mage ultimate. ''Knights of the Crystals The Black Mage appears on a gold card. Knightsofthecrystals-BlackmageMale.png|Black Mage (male). Knightsofthecrystals-BlackmageFemale.png|Black Mage (female). Samurai Rising The Black Mage appears as a job. This job specializes in long-range magic attacks, but the drawback is that it has low HP. In popular culture Black Mage Evilwizardington is also a popular character in the web comic ''8-Bit Theater. His character is a psychotic murderer with a hatred for everything except White Mage, whom he lusts over, pie, and cookies. The Black Mage has a small cameo in the popular fan parody "Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series". When the other characters show off their favorite cards, Yugi holds up a card showing a Black Mage sprite from the original Final Fantasy and says "mine's the Dark Magician". Gallery Blackmage-ff1-nes.png|''Final Fantasy'' Black Mage. FF1 Black Mage V-Jump.png|Black Mage from the V-Jump strategy guide for Final Fantasy (WonderSwan Color). Arc-BlackMage.png|Arc as a Black Mage Final Fantasy III (DS). PalomDSRender.png|Palom the Black Mage in Final Fantasy IV. Black Mage Shibuya.png|Kazuko Shibuya artwork of a Black Mage for Final Fantasy IV (SNES). PalomRender.png|Palom in Final Fantasy IV The After Years. BlackMageTAYBattle.PNG|Generic Black Mage in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. V Bl Mages.PNG|Main cast of Final Fantasy V as Black Mages. Black Mage V.PNG|Bartz from Final Fantasy V as a Black Mage. EarlyFFIX-Wizard male.jpg|Early Final Fantasy IX concept art of a Black Mage. Early FFX - Black mage.jpg|Unused concept art of a Black Mage for Final Fantasy X. Ffx2-blackmage.jpg|Rikku, Paine, and Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 wearing the Black Mage dressphere. Black Mage FFXI.jpg|Concept art of a hume Black Mage in Final Fantasy XI. FFXI-Tarutaru-Blackmage.jpg|A Tarutaru Black Mage in Final Fantasy XI. FFXII International artwork.jpg|Artwork of Penelo as a Black Mage for Final Fantasy XII International Zodiac Job System. Noel Kreiss - Black Mage Attire.png|Downloadable costume in Final Fantasy XIII-2. LRFFXIII Magician's Suit.png|''Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. FFXIV Black Mage Gear Concept.jpg|Black Mage armor concept art for ''Final Fantasy XIV. Black Mage FFXIV.png|A Lalafell Black Mage from Final Fantasy XIV. FFXIV Black Mage NPC.png|A Black Mage NPC in Final Fantasy XIV. ARR Black Mage.png|Black Mage in Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn. Wizardfft.jpg|Black Mages from Final Fantasy Tactics. TA2-HumeBlackMage.jpg|A hume as a Black Mage in Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFTS Black Mage Sprite.png|A hume Black Mage in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Black Mage Portrait.png|Hume Black Mage Portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS - Black Mage.png|A moogle Black Mage in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Nu Mou Black Mage Sprite.png|Nu Mou Black Mage sprite in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Nu Mou Black Mage SR Portrait.png|Nu Mou Black Mage portrait in Final Fantasy Tactics S. FFTS Nu Mou Black Mage SR Icon.png|Nu Mou Black Mage icon in Final Fantasy Tactics S. CCLilKing-BM.png|Clavat Black Mages in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. Ffccking bm yuke.jpg|A Yuke Black Mage in Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. BMArt.png|Art of Brandt as a Black Mage in Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. BDFF Black Mage.png|Tiz and Agnès as Black Mages in Bravely Default. BS Black Mage.png|''Bravely Second: End Layer. FFD - Black Mage.png|Black Mage in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. FF3 Black Mage F Artniks.png|Ingus as a Rank N Black Mage card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3_Black_Mage_Artniks.png|Luneth as a Rank N Black Mage card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF3 Black Mage R F Artniks.png|Arc as a Rank R Black Mage card in Final Fantasy Artniks. FF5A Black Mage R I Artniks.png|''Final Fantasy Artniks''. FFT Black Mage L Artniks.png|A Rank N Female Black Mage card in Final Fantasy Artniks. CD2-BlackMage.png|Black Mage artwork in Chocobo's Dungeon 2. Chocobo Black Mage.png|Chocobo as a Black Mage in Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon. FFAB Black Mage Male.png|A male Black Mage in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. FFAB Black Mage Female.png|A female Black Mage in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade. Black Mage ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. PFF Black Mage M.png|Male Black Mage in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Black Mage F.png|Female Black Mage in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Black Mage Sprite.png|Black Mage in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Black Mage Sprite.png|Enemy Sprite in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Mevius black mage.png|''Mobius Final Fantasy. FFE Black Mage.png|Black Mage from ''Final Fantasy Explorers. References de:Schwarzmagier es:Mago negro it:Mago nero (classe) Category:Black Mages Category:Black Magic Category:Jobs